


Pen Pals IV

by SharkGirl



Series: Roommates [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, It's cuter than it sounds?, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Vampire AU, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Murasakibara, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Himuro plucked the gift from his fingers and set it back on the table in their shared room. “Taiga’s allowed to give me presents, you know.”“Ishould be the one giving Tatsu-chin presents.” The vampire flashed his fangs, a low growl rising in his throat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NB_Mononoke_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Mononoke_Lily/gifts).



> This started as a drabble requested by @m-and-a-artist and it went a little long ^^;  
> MuraHimu #53 Birthday surprise
> 
> Direct sequel to [Pen Pals III](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8588191).  
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!!

“Tatsu-chiiiin...” a low, whiny drawl came from behind him.  Himuro put down the box he was holding and turned to face the taller man.

“Yes, Atsushi?” He cocked his head to the side, offering Murasakibara an innocent grin.  He wasn’t sure what he’d done, but he recognized that tone.  Something was bugging the vampire.

“Another gift?” Murasakibara frowned, easily reaching past Himuro and picking up the present before turning it over in his large hands.  As he brought it closer, his nostrils flared. “From _Him_ ,” he growled.

“Yes.” Himuro plucked the gift from his fingers and set it back on the table in their shared room. “Taiga’s allowed to give me presents, you know.”

“ _I_ should be the one giving Tatsu-chin presents.” The vampire flashed his fangs, a low growl rising in his throat.

“You’ve already given me a place to stay.” Himuro raised his brows and gestured to the large, ornately decorated room.

“No.” The vampire drew his brows down, the pout returning to his lips. “Aka-chin gave this to us.”

“True.” Himuro nodded.  The other man wasn’t wrong.  After Akashi, the leader of his boyfriend’s coven, had accepted him as a proper lover, he’d offered them room and board so that Himuro would be able to continue living in Japan.  It was much too generous an offer, but Himuro couldn’t refuse when it was Murasakibara who’d asked for it.  “But this is different,” he explained, pointing to the box and the several similar ones beside it on the table. “Those are birthday presents.”

“Birthday...” Murasakibara tasted the word on his tongue as if it was foreign to him. “It’s Tatsu-chin’s birthday?”

“Well, it will be,” Himuro said. “Tomorrow, I mean.”

“Oh.” That was all the vampire said in response before he sat heavily on their bed, the springs whining under his hefty weight.

“It’s okay if you didn’t get me anything,” Himuro broke the now-awkward silence, wondering if that’s what was bothering the other man. “It’s not like I advertise what day it is.” He chuckled. “Hell, if Taiga and Alex didn’t send me gifts, I’d probably forget myse-”

“Tatsu-chin has a birthday,” Murasakibara mused, his eyes closed and his head lolling to the side as he frowned.

Well, Himuro hadn’t thought about _that_.

“Do you...do you not have a birthday?” he asked cautiously, not sure if it was a touchy subject for the vampire.

“I must have,” the other man replied, opening violet eyes slowly and fixing Himuro with his half-lidded gaze. “But it’s been so long...”

“You don’t remember,” Himuro finished for him, closing the distance between them and brushing long bangs from the other’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Atsushi, I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay.” Murasakibara grabbed his wrist, nuzzling the other’s palm. “We celebrate my anniversary, anyway,” he said, moving to kiss the pale skin.

“Anniversary?” Himuro asked, a pleasant shudder wracking his frame when the vampire’s tongue brushed against the crease of his palm.

“The day I was created,” Murasakibara murmured against his skin.

“And,” Himuro began breathlessly, face growing warm and heat pooling in his belly as the vampire moved down to lick his wrist. “When was that?”

Murasakibara paused for a moment, looking up as he thought. “Earlier this month,” he said. “The ninth.”

“We missed it,” Himuro gasped, teeth coming out to bite his lower lip when a sharp fang teased the sensitive flesh of his inner wrist.

“Aka-chin wanted to throw a party, but I told him I was busy.” Dark, violet eyes glanced up at him, pupils blown.  Himuro didn’t need to be told what - or rather, _who_ had been occupying the vampire’s time.  That was right when Himuro had first arrived in Japan.

“Then...we should celebrate,” he said, breath hitching as the taller man pulled him forward, easily lifting him so he straddled his hips.

“Tatsu-chin wants to help me celebrate?” he asked, hot breath wafting over Himuro’s neck.

“Y-Yes...”

“Hmm,” Murasakibara hummed against his skin. “What should we do?”

Himuro pulled back, his breath coming out in short pants.  He swallowed, licking his lips and placing a hand on the taller man’s shoulders. “I have an idea,” he began, leaning close enough to whisper in the other’s ear. “If you’re open to suggestions.”

 

There were times when Murasakibara was a gentle giant, carefully laying Himuro out on the bed, dipping down to kiss his lips and pleasure him with soft touches until the other man thought he’d go mad.

But other times, he was rough, almost feral.  And Himuro prided himself on drawing it out of the usually lethargic creature of the night.

“Tatsu-chin,” he growled against Himuro’s neck, the tips of his fangs trailing down to his pulse point. “Tatsu-chin...want...”

“Take it,” he replied, one hand gripping Murasakibara’s shoulder and the other fisted in his long, lavender locks. “Take it, Atsushi,” he begged.  He craned his neck, baring the pale flesh to the vampire. “ _Please_...”

The initial piercing of his fangs always stung, almost burned with its white hot intensity.  But that feeling quickly faded, replaced by delicious tendrils of heat that spread from the bite and all through Himuro’s body, setting him on fire in the best way.

“ _Atsushi...!_ ” He arched his back, pressing his naked chest against the other’s, his erection trapped between their bodies. “Atsushi...more...both...” he babbled, the euphoria from the bite making him lightheaded and woozy.

Thankfully, Murasakibara knew exactly what he needed.

Himuro crooned when he felt the head of his lover’s arousal prodding his entrance.  He spread his legs wider, welcoming him, glad that the vampire had taken the time to prepare him before feeding - though, at the time, Himuro had been ready to throttle him for taking so long.

“Atsushi...Atsushi...” he chanted like a mantra, his eyes fluttering shut as the other pressed into him. “A-Ah...b-b-big...!” He released his grip on the other’s hair, finally allowing the vampire to pull back.

“Tatsu-chin,” he growled, tongue darting out to lap at his neck, healing the wound.

“Fuck...Atsushi...you’re so...so _big_...” Himuro sang, reveling in the way his lover stretched him, filling him so completely. “So fucking big...”

“No,” Murasakibara pulled back just enough to press their foreheads together. “Tatsu-chin is just small.”

Himuro hiccuped out a laugh at that.  Imagine, anyone calling a 183 centimeter man ‘small.’  But, if anyone had the right, it was the two-meter giant towering over him.

“Atsushi,” he breathed against his lips, his entire body buzzing. “Fuck me.”

“ _Tatsu-chin_ ,” he warned, voice low, almost dangerous.

“Right.” Himuro realized his mistake.  He looped his arms over Murasakibara’s head, resting his interlaced fingers on the nape of the other’s neck. “Atsushi,” he began again, batting his eyelashes. “Make love to me.”

Despite the corrected request, Murasakibara did exactly as Himuro wanted, slamming into him relentlessly and leaving the other gasping for breath, barely able to utter a word of praise.

“A...tsu...shi...” he gasped between thrusts, mouth open and eyes squeezed tightly shut.  He was so close.  So very, very close.  Hell, he wouldn’t even need to touch himself if his lover kept up the pace.  But then Murasakibara did something he didn’t expect.

“Tatsu-chin,” he growled and bit him again, fangs penetrating the still-tender flesh and tipping Himuro over the edge.

“Atsushi...y-yes!” He gripped his back, his blunt nails digging into his lover’s flesh as he arched against him. “ _Fuck_ ,” he sobbed and came in hot spurts all over his and Murasakibara’s chests.

Himuro was so blissed out, he hadn’t noticed the other had come, too, until he felt the heavy weight of a sated Atsushi slump against him.  He was vaguely aware of the little kitten licks the other was giving his neck, his head swimming as his lover healed him again, the skin hot now.

“Tatsu-chin,” Murasakibara panted. “I may have overdone it.”

He cracked an eye open and snickered. “You think?”

“Sorry.” The taller man rolled off of him, carefully pulling out before he fell to the side. “Does it hurt?”

“At the moment? No.” Himuro turned to face him. “But when I regain feeling from the waist down, I believe it’s going to smart quite a bit.” Murasakibara winced at that, but Himuro cupped his cheek. “Don’t feel bad, Atsushi,” he soothed. “I like it rough.”

“Yeah...” He averted his gaze and took a deep breath. “I just don’t want to break Tatsu-chin.”

“Break me?” Himuro snorted and tilted his chin, meeting his gaze. “I’m a big boy, Atsushi. It’s going to take more than a couple bites and a good, deep dicking to take me out.”

Murasakibara wrinkled his nose. “Language, Tatsu-chin.”

“I said that last bit in English,” he replied, eyebrows raised. “I didn’t think you spoke it.”

“I’ve been around a long time,” Murasakibara replied, glancing away again.

“Speaking of,” Himuro hummed. “You know how old I’ll be tomorrow,” he paused, biting his lower lip. “What’s your magic number?”

“You should go open your gifts,” the vampire said, quickly changing the subject.

“Aww, c’mon, Atsushi, you can tell me!” Himuro pressed closer, tangling their legs together. “What, are you, like, forty or something?”

“Tatsu-chin...”

“Fifty? One hundred?” he continued.

“ _Tatsu-chin..._ ” Murasakibara’s voice was low again.  It was a warning.

“Sixty-nine?” he guessed and then found himself flat on his back, a pair of hungry, violet eyes boring into his. “Sore subject?”

“Drop the subject,” he replied.

“Maybe I will...” Himuro lifted his legs, wrapping them around his lover’s waist before blinking innocently up at him. “If you can distract me, that is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my! Himuro, you little minx, hehe.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my nsfw tumblr [@xxxjubesy](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
